


Fox Hunt

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Con Artists, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Handcuffs, M/M, White Collar Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo turns a trap into an opportunity. Koyama may or may not get exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an extremely belated birthday present for my beloved sanjihan! Lovely, I am sorry I failed to write KoyaPi. Or fluff. Or basically, anything you asked for.

"You know, when I said I found you fascinating this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Nishikido's companion chuckled and he just scowled harder, he didn't care if the other man couldn't see it. He had been irritated when that article had come out, what two years ago now, was it? 

He had been off and on the trail of a notorious (in certain circles anyway) white collar criminal Koyama Keiichiro for years. The man was an artist and moved from forgery to fencing to heists to long cons with incredible ease; it would be difficult not to appreciate his skills at the same time he was cursing them. The reporter had gotten it all wrong, spun all of his words to make it sound like he was some kind of fan. His irritation with the tone of the piece had quickly escalated to rage with the shear amount of flack his co-workers had given him. For _months_. 

It didn't help that he still hadn't caught the guy. Until now. And that was going _so well_. A few weeks ago his team had caught wind that Koyama was back in town was working on a new job. His criminal informant had contacts in on it, he swore to Ryo that he could get them in the position to finally catch Koyama. 

His criminal informant had fucking sold him out. To some Russians who were very much interested in the fruits of Koyama's labors. So here they were, just him and Koyama, handcuffed back to back in god-knows-what subbasement of the Tokyo Museum of Contemporary Art. Much to his dismay, Koyama had been perfectly charming company so far. 

"So, Ryo, can I call you Ryo? Detective Nishikido is such a mouthful. Especially since we've known each other for so long." He could hear the curve of the smile in Koyama's voice. "Ah, I remember when you were first assigned to my case. It was the Swiss bonds, wasn't it? Those were good work. On someone's part. Surely I couldn't tell you whose, I know _I_ didn't have anything to do with them." 

Ryo's hand curled into fists reflexively. He had been chasing Koyama for years and had disturbingly little hard evidence of his crimes despite knowing almost exactly what the man had been up to. This time Ryo had the goods though. If he could get out of here _and_ keep Koyama from getting away (that would be the exceptionally tricky part) he could put him away for at least four years. Maybe as many as six. It was better than nothing. 

Nakamaru had destroyed his standard communication equipment before he left them here, of course. Held up at gunpoint by his own CI, it left a bitter ash taste in Ryo's mouth, he never thought they guy would had it in him. But he had underestimated the strength of his personal ties to his contact Akanishi and was completely unaware of Akanishi's business with the Russians.

Koyama, of course, never used guns unless he had absolutely no choice. He was known as a gentleman thief, relying on his arsenal of social skills, manipulation tactics, and assorted tricks of the trade. Ryo knew he considered using guns unnecessarily barbaric. Akanishi, as it turned out, had no such compunctions. 

What Nakamaru didn't know is that Ryo had a GPS tracking chip in his belt buckle and if he had use of his hands he could have him team down here in approximately fifteen minutes. 

"Despite the circumstances, it's nice to finally get to chat with you in person, Ryo. I know quite a bit about you, of course, know thine enemy and all that, but it really doesn't compare to the full Nishikido experience." 

Ryo rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew his shit, he was very good at his job but he was not particularly known as the world's most pleasant conversationalist. "Cut the crap, Koyama. You don't have to charm me, I'm not a job you know. Aren't you even a little perturbed about our present situation." 

"I'm upset about the Russians, of course. I had put a lot of work into this set-up, a lot of finesse, and in the end they just stomp through with automatic weapons? It was inelegant. And I'll never be able to use Akanishi again. Bitch." 

Ryo had to laugh at that, finally a minute crack in Koyama's facade of perfect amiability. 

"But I am not really overly concerned about being here because you see..." Ryo could feel Koyama's long, elegant fingers moving against his, plucking at his own cuffs, twisting and- there was a small snick and a soft crow of triumph from Koyama. The rattle of his handcuffs coming free was unmistakable. Shit. 

And suddenly there was a hand in his pocket, groping blindly searching for the pocketknife he must know was there. "Pardon me, detective, I fear the knots would be more work than I care to engage in right now." 

Ryo just grit his teeth and thought about frigid waterfalls, mean old ladies, slimy fish, anything that would keep his mind off the fact that an incredibly attractive criminal had his hand all over Ryo's crotch. He silently thanked the gloom that the heat of his cheeks probably wouldn't be easily visible. After a small eternity Koyama seized the knife and cut the ropes securing them together, then the ones that bound his own feet. 

"Cuff links?" He asked as Koyama stood up and circled around to his field of vision, still looking sleek and perfect in his three-piece Italian suit. That earned him a sunny grin. 

"You know my preference for French Cuff shirts, Ryo, I'm flattered!" Koyama let his grin slide into a darker, more lascivious smile as his gaze shifted down to Ryo's pants. " _Very flattered_." 

Part of him wanted to, very justifiably, pray for a bolt of lightning to turn him into a small pile ashes like in American cartoons. He had a brief, very disturbing vision of himself, glare firmly in place, scribbling a sign that said 'I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!' while roadrunner Koyama cheerfully 'beep beeped' at him and sped off through his painted tunnel. The other part of him, the part that made him successful in tracking down some of the most deviously intelligent criminals (Koyama notwithstanding), thought: I can use this. 

Ryo let all of the natural embarrassment cover the calculation in his voice. "You know you're fucking gorgeous. It's about seventy percent of the reason you're such a good con." 

Koyama just shrugged his shoulders in good-natured agreement before his expression shifted again to mischievous glee. "You're not so bad yourself, Ryo." He drifted a bit closer, giving Ryo an openly appraising glance. The taller man leaned down, bracing one hand on Ryo's shoulder, his cologne smelled amazing, subtly spicy. "I know about your college roommate and I know right now you have a _friend_ , one of the forensics techs who works on your cases. You go to the same gym although he is considerably more dedicated to his regimen than you are. I told you I know a lot about you, detective."

Ryo didn't really need to fake the way desire had made his voice low and husky. "Massu and I are just good buddies with a convenient arrangement." He shifted as far forward as he could with his legs secured at the ankles, canting his hips in a blatant invitation. He let his gaze go hot and dark, he had been told once that he smouldered well. "I'm done chasing you, Koyama." 

The thief took the bait, capturing his lips in a surprisingly sensual kiss. Koyama kissed every bit as well as his pretty mouth promised, all slick heat and languid movement. Like they weren't in a dusty basement amidst the tatters of a failed heist, like they had all the time in the world. Ryo wanted to arch up against the promise of that kiss, he wanted to push Koyama hard against a wall and pour his years of frustration into him, he wanted to stop thinking and let himself be guided through the motions as smoothly as Koyama led any of his marks. Mostly he just wanted to be closer. 

Koyama obliged him by pressing in, one knee on the edge of the chair, tipping Ryo's head back and forcing him to arch up to keep Koyama's mouth. The man was long and lean and he was perversely glad to be cuffed, it was keeping him from clutching at Koyama in what would surely being a humiliatingly desperate manner. The other man might have figured it out anyway, those lovely fingers traced down Ryo's bound arms to his clenched fists, accompanied by a warm chuckle. 

"These will definitely have to stay. But I think some of your other restraints can go." 

And the thief was back on his feet, all smug heat and a sexy smirk like this was the way he had planned the day to go down. Heh. 

"Are you just going to stand there and look at me or are you going to put that silver tongue of yours to decent use?" Ryo thought he mostly succeeded in keeping the shivery desire out of his voice. 

Koyama's laugh was low and delighted and shot a tingle right down Ryo's spine as the man purred, "Oh trust me, there is going to be absolutely nothing decent about this." 

He made quick work of Ryo's belt, one hand deftly flicking the clasp open while the other danced teasingly over Ryo's cloth-covered cock. Ryo tried to keep himself from squirming in pleasure at the slight touch. A quick glance downwards confirmed that the metal link had been broken, activating the GPS locator. Right, he had fifteen minutes. Now all he had to do was sit back and enjoy the ride. 

Koyama sank gracefully to his knees which surprised Ryo. He thought the thief would have been more hesitant to let that lovely suit of his come into contact with the years of storeroom dust covering the floor. He looked up from between Ryo's legs, "I'm going to suck you off, detective. I want to feel you hot and hard in my mouth, hear the sounds you make when you come. You look like a screamer to me." Ryo knew what was going to happen of course but hearing those filthy words rolling off of that cultured tongue had his hips jerking up automatically. 

He managed to get Ryo's pants and boxers mostly out of the way without touching him very much and though Ryo had figured he was going to be a tease he couldn't stop his frustrated groan. Koyama grinned and when he finally lowered that pretty mouth to Ryo's cock it wasn't to give him what he wanted. The other man started with teasing licks, his pink tongue darting out to lap at the head, curling under the sensitive crown and dipping into the slit to catch the drop of wetness there. It felt like too much and definitely not enough, Ryo's breath stuttered in his chest and Koyama chuckled. 

When Koyama finally wrapped his lips around him and got serious Ryo lost his mind a little. The slick heat of Koyama's mouth and the perfect pressure of his hand on Ryo's shaft had him moaning shamelessly and writhing in his constraints, the handcuffs clanking in counterpoint as Ryo's hands clenched reflexively. 

He made the mistake of looking down and meeting Koyama's eyes, the thief's dark eyes were hot and predatory, glazed over with pleasure. Ryo felt a hot spike of lust when he realized that Koyama's other hand was down his trousers, working himself with the same rhythm as he used to suck Ryo's cock in and out. It was over with what would have been embarrassing speed if Ryo could have brought himself to be embarrassed. His orgasm had ripped through him like heat lightening, leaving him completely wrecked in its wake, sagging against his bonds and helpless not to return Koyama's pleased smirk. 

The thief seemed incredibly pleased with himself and Ryo knew he must make an interesting picture: hair stuck to his flushed cheeks, shirt rumpled and slacks hastily pushed down, his cock resting against his partially exposed thigh; unmistakably freshly fucked. 

He cleared his throat and his voice was only a little gravely from the sounds he had been making. (Koyama's assessment turned out to be pretty accurate. At least on this occasion.) "Oh come on, you're not really just going to leave me like this, are you? That wouldn't be very gentlemanly." 

Considering that the other man had let Ryo come in his mouth he doubted that Koyama would choose to start being petty now. 

Koyama had just snapped his belt back into place and straightened up when the door slammed open, a sudden shaft of light cutting through the dusty darkness, illuminating Koyama's arched brow and rueful little smile as he followed the barked order to put his hands in the air. He held Ryo's gaze even as one of the junior agents came to release Ryo from the cuffs before stepping back, rightly assuming that Ryo would be the one cuffing Koyama. The thief turned gracefully, hands crossed perfectly behind his back, winsome smile still in place. 

Ryo scowled at Koyama's back as he clicked the metal restraints into place, "You look entirely too pleased for someone who has been caught red-handed with enough evidence to put him away for several years." 

Koyama countered immediately, "You look entirely too irate for someone who has just caught the notorious criminal he has been chasing for far too long. Could it be that you don't _really_ want me to go to prison, Ryo-chan?" 

Way too close for comfort, that one. Koyama was too good at reading people even when he wasn't even looking at them, his usual bluster covered over with the patented Nishikido glare wasn't going to cut it. He sighed. 

"Well, it just so happens that I am in need of a new criminal informant. I can probably put in a word with the chief about cutting you a deal." 

Koyama practically sparkled at him over his shoulder, "Is that so?" 

He gave Koyama's shoulder a gentle shove towards the exit, the other man responded by flexing his fingers against Ryo's hand in an unmistakable caress. Though his words were innocuous he pitched his murmur for Ryo only. "So we'll be seeing a lot more of each other then, detective. That will be nice." 

The satisfied glee in his voice stopped Ryo in his tracks. Koyama just grinned back over his shoulder as he was ushered into the back of the black SUV. Ryo caught the saucy wink just before they shut the door and pulled away, leaving him to wonder who exactly had caught whom.


End file.
